1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to oil containment booms in general and, more particularly, to a floating boom used in a marine environment which rotates so as to contain the oil within the confines of the boom while repelling the oil, thereby avoiding physical contact with such oil.
2. General Background
There currently exist many different types of booms used to contain oil or other contaminants which float on the surface of a body of water. These booms prevent such oil and/or contaminant from spreading elsewhere as well as aid in the recovery thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,329 issued to Goans, et al., is but one example of such a boom. It operates on the principal of providing a continuous physical barrier between the floating oil and any uncontaminated water. As can be imagined, this boom floats on the water with a portion of it extending below the waterline while the remaining portion extends above the waterline. In this fashion, a continuous barrier around the spill area is provided. This type of boom is usually towed or installed by vessels in the periphery of the spill area, these vessels can also employ the boom to move the spilled oil out of an area if need be. Normally, this type of boom will be in physical contact with the oil such that should a fire erupt in the spill area, fire damage to the boom is likely, thereby causing a break in the continuous barrier surrounding the spill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,133 issued to Lazes, et al., discloses another version of a floating boom used to provide a continuous barrier around a spill area. However, in this case, the boom also incorporates a high temperature resistant protective cover which is placed around the portion of the boom that extends just below and above the waterline. In this fashion, should a fire break out in the spill area, the boom will not be compromised since the boom is protected from such fire by the cover. However, even with this improvement, this boom is still in physical contact with the oil such that it becomes saturated with the material it is containing. Thus, once the oil is recovered, the boom itself must be cleaned-up for future re-use or the boom is disposed of in an environmentally safe manner. If the boom is wiped-down and cleaned, which is very labor intensive, the residue material from such action must itself be disposed of. Alternatively, if the boom is discarded, it must be done in a manner that will not further affect the environment which is itself quite expensive. In any event, one ends up with a boom that presents problems of its own.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,874 issued to Lundin discloses another variation of the floating type oil boom. This version differs from the above described oil booms in that it contains bristles (6) that are rotated to collect the oil. Thus, this type of boom can be said to be an active collector as compared with the above-discussed passive collector types. As best shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, this boom consists of a chain (9) that passes through the center of a plurality of individual floats (5). Each of these individual floats are rotated by the chain and yet they can also remain stationary while the chain rotates therethrough if need be. Thus, during operation, should a float engage a rock or other impedance in the water, it will stop rotating without affecting the continued rotation of adjacent floats. Secured to the outer periphery of each float are oil-collecting bristles (6) with additional bristles also being positioned between the individual floats. In this fashion, as the individual floats are rotated, the bristles engage and collect the spilled material. While this version would seem to overcome the problem arising whenever a portion thereof engages a rock or the like, such a boom is still in physical contact with the oil thus necessitating its cleaning after the spilled oil is recovered. Also, as a result of such physical contact with the oil and by its rotation, this boom can actually assist in lifting oil over the boom into unprotected waters. Thus, while the boom is containing the oil it may also disperse the oil outside the contained area. Thus, such a boom is perhaps most useful only in shallow areas where the bristles can be used to scour rocks and the like. Also, due to the frequent breaks between the individual floats, should this boom be employed passively, i.e. not be rotated, oil will then be allowed to escape through these breaks. Consequently, every time the rotation of such a boom is stopped, such as for breaks or re-positioning, the oil that was previously contained is now allowed to leak out. Furthermore, should a fire break out on the spilled oil, the boom is likely to be fire damaged. The apparatus of the present invention, as will be discussed herein, repels spilled oil as compared to the collection function of Lundin '874.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a boom that overcomes the problems associated with the booms described above.
Another object of this invention is to provide a boom that can be passively employed by forming a continuous barrier, but preferably is actively employed by causing its components to rotate about a central chain, rope or the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a boom that does not come into contact with the spilled oil by repelling it, thereby eliminating any and all clean-up problems.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a boom having paddlewheels with paddles that lift water and drive it onto the entire paddlewheel to cool the same, so that the effects of a burning oil slick are minimized.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a boom that distances itself from the spilled oil by repelling it so that should a fire erupt (or be intentionally set to dispose of spilled oil), damage to the boom is unlikely to occur, thereby allowing the boom to continuously contain the oil within the confines of the boom.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a boom that is light-weight and constructed of readily available materials.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a boom that can be repaired relatively easily should damage occur. These and other objects and advantages will become obvious upon further investigation.